The Game
by TheFallenOne96
Summary: It is the year 2010 and a new game called "The Game" has been invented.  People from all over the world are playing it. A certain group of teenagers shall change The Game forever.  This is my first ever Fan fiction.


In this world there are these certain things that could be treated as Gods. They have been with us or a number of years. These things are no ordinary things they are... Pokemon!

On this current day, there is a certain event that is happening that will change the very existence of Pokemon. At a certain high school, a group of students will be a part of this event. A yellow-haired boy with blue eyes is in a classroom playing with his Nintendo DS. Two more students enter the room and go by the boy. One of them is a red-haired boy with brown eyes and the other is black-haired with green eyes and square glasses.  
"What's up, Soul," the black-haired boy said. "You're here early for once."  
"I had to do something," replied the yellow-haired boy, identified as Soul. "Wait a moment Hiro this is important." He brings his DS closer to his face and then he puts it down. "I lost the battle."  
"What are playing, Soul?" asked the red-haired boy. He grabs Soul's DS and looks at the screen. "Pokemon?"  
Hiro said, "Don't grab Soul's DS Blaze or he will get mad."  
Soul's eyes started to flare with anger. He got off his chair and punched Blaze in the stomach. "Never take my DS!"  
Blaze got up and kneed Soul in the back of his leg. "Charlie Horse!"  
Soul and Blaze start to hit each other.  
"What you were doing playing Pokemon, Soul?" asked Hiro.  
"I was raising my Pichu," replied Soul. "Look how strong he is." Soul puts his DS in front of their faces.  
"That's a pretty strong Pichu," Hiro stated.  
"Not as strong as my fire types," Blaze implied.  
"Are you guys going to Poke-Kon?"  
"Poke-Kon?" asked Soul. "What's that?"  
"You don't know what Poke-Kon is!" Blaze shouted. Everyone in the room turned their heads towards Soul's direction. "Hiro explain Poke-Kon.  
"Okay, Blaze," sighed Hiro. "Poke-Kon is a place where Pokemon fans go to embrace their love for Pokemon. You can buy anything Pokemon related there. Everyone goes there every year." Everyone nods, besides Soul.  
Soul is thinking about Poke-Kon. "Sounds boring. I might not go.  
All the students in the classroom start to stare even more at Soul, but this time with a face of disbelief.  
A pink-haired girl with blue eyes walks towards Soul. "So the Pichu Lover isn't going to Poke-Kon."  
"Why should I go, Rose?" asked Soul. "I could just go to any store with Pokemon and buy the same thing."  
The girl identified as Rose started to get angry. "People from all over the United States ae going to Poke-Kon. Some people sell some of their own Pokemon-related items. And you should go because I'm going."  
"Pokemon-Related items," said Soul. "Fine then I will go to Poke-Kon, but you wanted me to go because your going. That sounds suspicious."  
Rose starts to blush, "I didn't say that!"  
"You're blushing," Soul stated.  
Rose walks away from Soul. Everyone in the room starts to laugh. After everyone stops laughing the teacher comes in the classroom.  
"Homeroom is about to begin," said the teacher. "Please be seated."  
Everyone gets in their seats. Soul sits in the back by the window. In front of him is Blaze and to the right is Hiro.  
"Soul meet up at this address at 8:30 a.m. on Saturday," whispered Hiro. Hiro gives Soul a note.

Saturday 8:32 a.m. Poke-Kon

A huge building with bright colors has a big sign. It says "Poke-Kon. Right in front of the building is Soul.  
[i]Where are they[/i] Soul thought At the corner of his eyes he sees Blaze rush him with his fist out. Soul does a side-step and punches Blaze. Blaze gets knocked to the ground.  
"We just got here and you guys are already fighting," Hiro stated.  
"Let's go inside," said Soul and Blaze in unison.  
The three of them walk into the building. Behind them is a shadow of a person. As they walk inside Soul stops and looks around the building.  
"This is Poke-Kon," said Soul with amazement. He looks around the building. "This place is like Pokemon Heaven."  
"It is Pokemon Heaven," replied Blaze. "We have 3 hours before the main event so we should buy as much things as we can buy."  
The three of them split up and start shopping. Blaze is looking at shirts with fire pokemon on them. Hiro is staring at limited edition Pokemon cards. Soul is completely lost. He just walks around and looks at the items.  
"I should check to see if they have Pichu items," said Soul. He then spots some cool-looking goggles. "Wow these look cool."  
"They sure are," said the man behind the counter, his ID tag read "Harry". "They are only 30 dollars."  
"Deal!" shouted Soul.  
The man gave Soul the goggles and Soul put them on his forehead. Soul starts to wander again. He sees a stand that says "Pokemon Acanthite". He walks up to it.  
"What is Acanthite?" asked Soul while looking at some of the pictures of Acanthite Pokemon.  
"Acanthite is a game that is in the making process." said the man.  
"Well that sounds interesting, Mr..." Soul goes forward and looks at the man's ID tag. "Fangking?"  
"The main event is almost going to begin," Fangking stated. "Do not accept the gift."  
"The gift?" asked Soul.  
The speakers start to make a noise, "Attention Pokemon Fans. Can you please report to the center stage for the main event."  
Soul walk towards the center stage. While he is walking a person is behind him. The person grabs his shirt.  
"What the!" Soul screamed. He turns around and sees Rose. "Oh it's only you Rose. You scared me."  
"That was the plan," said Rose with a smirk. "The main event is starting. We should head to the center stage." Soul and Rose head to the center stage. They find Blaze and Hiro in the crowd. They are about to talk, but a man with long blond hair appears on the center stage.  
"Welcome Pokemon Fans to Poke-Kon," said the man. "My name is Bruce, but you can call me Ring Master. As you know this is our main event. For the main event I will release the newest Pokemon game."  
The crowd starts to talk.  
"Settle down people," demanded Ring Master. "The game is a virtual game where you will be a pokemon and you can battle other players. The game is called The Game. Now without further ado my companions will pass out The Game."  
Men in Black come out with bags and start passing out CDs. Soul, Rose, Blaze, and Hiro finally get a copy of The Game.  
"I am going to play this as soon as I get home," said Hiro.  
"This is going to be a very fun game," stated Blaze.  
"I always wanted to play this kind of game," said Rose.  
Soul starts to walk away, "I'll see you guys later. Remember I'm the Pichu.  
After an hour or so Soul finally arrives at home. Nobody is home at the home. Soul runs upstairs and goes into the room that is the last door on the right. Soul take the CD and puts it into his computer. A screen pops up and it says, "Please enter Username".  
"Username?" says Soul. He is thinking of a good name and then he found it. He types in "Fallen".  
Another screen pops up and this one says, "Please create character".  
"This one is easy," stated Soul.  
He is making his character and the end result is a pichu.  
"I need something to make Pichu stand out," said Soul. He starts to think and he remembers the goggles he bought. He puts a pair of goggles on Pichu and it is complete. The screen starts to flash. A blue light comes out of the computer and it starts to scan Soul. Soul jumps out of his chair and stares at his computer, as if he is frozen. After a couple seconds he disappeared.

A pichu with a pair of goggles is laying unconscious in a long, black room. The room is as big as Soul's high school. Their is nothing in this room besides the Pichu and a door. The pichu wakes up.  
"Where am I?" asked the pichu, it has the same voice as Soul. The pichu looks at it's body. "Why am I a Pichu?"  
"Soul" looks around the room and starts to panic.  
"Welcome to The Game!" said an evil eerie voice.

_To Be Continued_


End file.
